El arte de partir
by Aimless Logic
Summary: "No es tu culpa" susurró Inoue, mientras levantaba su mano hasta que pudo tocar la mejilla de Ichigo.   Él sintió como algo dentro de su pecho comenzaba a doler. Inoue, no sé por qué, pero yo no estaba mirando la luz.  Ichihime oneshot  429-432 Spoilers :


**ALERT: ** Spoiler de capítulos 429-432 casi inexistentes.

**The art of going. Someplace. Else.**

**[Historia Corta]**

_by Aimless Logic_

* * *

**―N**o es tu culpa ―susurró Inoue, mientras levantaba su mano hasta que pudo tocar la mejilla de Ichigo.

Él sintió como algo dentro de su pecho comenzaba a doler. De repente no podía respirar, no podía moverse. No podía…

Alcanzarla.

―Te llevaré donde Urahara o al hospital de Ryuuken, no tienes que preocuparte, te salvaré ―dijo Ichigo con una nota de desesperación en su voz―. Así que no vayas a ninguna parte. ¿Me escuchaste, Inoue? A ninguna parte.

Ella sonrió apenas antes de asentir. Pero por alguna razón absolutamente inexplicable, pareció exactamente lo opuesto.

―¡No te vayas! ―le gritó. O tal vez no a ella sino al mundo entero.

―¿Y si es tiempo? ―dijo ella en un hilito de voz.

―No digas tonterías.

_¿Por qué había pasado todo esto?_

Kuugo le devolvería pronto sus poderes. Sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo.

Pero ahora.

No tengo nada de tiempo, pensó desesperadamente. Con cuidado, tomó el cuerpo de Inoue entre sus brazos. Maldijo cuando sintió cómo un gemido se escapaba de su boca. Ella estaba sufriendo porque él no pudo protegerla.

_¿Por qué ahora?_

Comenzó a correr tan rápido como pudo. Pero no era suficiente. No lo suficientemente bueno.

―¡Maldición! ―dijo cuanto tuvo que detenerse para tomar un poco de aire.

¿Por qué la calle estaba vacía esa noche? ¿Por qué no había nadie allí, cuando más lo necesitaban? ¿Y por qué…?

―Kurosaki-kun ―escuchó que decía ella.

Él la observó y apenas lo hizo, sólo quiso gritar porque ella parecía realmente estar yéndose a otra parte. A un lugar donde realmente no podía salvarla.

_Si le hubieras dicho la verdad_, resonó en su mente.

Mierda, mierda.

―No lo intentes ―dijo ella.

Era de noche, así que apenas podía ver su rostro. Pero sí que la vio cuando habló. Un rayo de luz había iluminado sus ojos castaños que a su vez brillaban como si se fueran a apagar.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó, confuso.

―También estás sangrando ―dijo ella, tocando su mejilla una vez más―. Déjame aquí y ve por ayuda.

―No digas… ―comenzó a decir.

―¿Tonterías? ―susurró ella―. Parece que siempre las digo, ¿a que sí? ―Y apenas hubo dicho eso comenzó a toser.

Sangre.

―No ―masculló él, limpiando el hilo de sangre que había resbalado por su mentón, y comenzó a correr otra vez. Pero la herida en su abdomen comenzó a doler como el infierno. Tanto, que tuvo que parar una vez más.

_"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"_ Le había pregunta él apenas la vio. Acababa de terminar su reunión con Xcution.

Ella había sonreído, diciendo que estaba perdida.

_Una dulce mentira_, había pensado él y se sintió feliz por alguna razón que no supo explicar.

_"Te llevaré a casa" _le había dicho. Pero no cumplió su palabra. No pudo.

De repente, sus piernas no pudieron mantenerlo en pie. Cayó, apretando el cuerpo de Inoue contra él.

―Lo siento ―dijo él.

―No es tu culpa ―repitió ella.

Pero en efecto, era su culpa. Todo eso.

Si le hubiera dicho lo que estaba pasando desde el principio. Si tan sólo hubiera sido honesto por una jodida vez, esto no estaría pasando. Ella no estaría allí.

―¡Mierda! ―gritó, abrazándola con fuerza―. Esto no puede terminar así. ¡Me niego!

Pero no era lo suficientemente bueno. De nuevo. No podía correr. Dios, ni siquiera podía levantarse.

Habían caminado casi por treinta minutos cuando algo los atacó y no había sido precisamente un hollow. Él lo vio. Probablemente era un fullbring, pero realmente importaba una mierda.

Él sólo había sentido cómo algo apuñalaba su abdomen, y lo siguiente que vio fue cómo Inoue era golpeada y apuñalada incontables veces. Él había gritado tan fuerte pero nadie pareció escucharlo. Él había tratado de correr hacia ella. Protegerla, no importaba cómo.

Pero no pudo.

―Sólo tenías que escapar y dejarme allí ―Ichigo le dijo con dificultad, mirando a su pálido rostro.

Ella increíblemente sonrió.

―Pero lo derroté, ¿no?

―Sí, lo hiciste, pero mírate ahora, tonta ―dijo él con voz rota. Sentía cómo la sangre de Inoue comenzaba a escurrirse entre sus dedos.

―No te preocupes. Estará bien ―susurró ella tocando suavemente su abdomen―. _Sōten Kisshun. Lo rechazo ―_dijo ella y una pequeña barrera se formó sobre su herida.

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

―¡No hagas esto! ―gritó. Pero ella no le hizo caso, aún cuando la sacudió un poco, obligándola a mirarlo―. Tonta, tonta, tu energía ―repitió una y otra vez mientras sentía cómo el dolor desaparecía poco a poco, igual como la vida de Inoue.

Segundos después, la barrera se rompió.

―Lo siento, es todo lo que puedo hacer ―dijo ella, apenas respirando.

Él apoyó su frente contra la de ella.

―Está bien, no tienes que intentar salvarme ―su voz sonó débil, como si se estuviera rompiendo―. Con esto puedo ir por algo de ayuda. Espérame, ¿entiendes, Inoue? Espérame no importa cómo. Sólo espérame.

―Pero… ―ella comenzó a decir, en un susurró, pero se detuvo.

Entonces, acarició su mejilla con dedos trémulos. A pesar de todo, su toque se sentía tan cálido, pensó él. Por un momento no hubo nada más que su toque y su pequeña, casi inexistente, respiración.

―Si no puedo esperarte, prométeme que nos encontraremos de nuevo. No importa la vida. No importa el tiempo o el lugar. Nos encontraremos y esta vez seremos honestos. Completamente honestos. ¿Bien? ―alcanzó a decir antes de toser violentamente.

Él removió con gentileza un pequeño mechón de pelo sobre su frente y la besó allí.

―No digas tonterías, Inoue. ¿Cómo se supone que exista en un mundo sin ti? ―dijo él, dejándola sobre el suelo―. Regresaré pronto. Sólo espera ―dijo y comenzó a correr.

Ella escuchó sus pasos alejarse. Como si estuviera a dos mil millas de allí.

Sonrió triste.

―La luna se ve Hermosa ―dijo ella, mirando al cielo oscuro―. Puedes salir ahora ―le dijo a la cosa escondida en una esquina―. Creo que todavía soy un poco ingenua, ¿verdad?

* * *

―¿Qué diablos pasó aquí? ―preguntó un sorprendido Urahara.

_¿De verdad te estás yendo? _Pensó Ichigo desesperadamente_. No se suponía que sería así._

_¿De verdad te estás yendo?_

Comenzó a correr otra vez. Lo único que podía ver era el cuerpo ensangrentado de Inoue sobre el pasto, metros de donde la había dejado.

¡No! Quiso gritar pero no pudo. Su voz simplemente parecía haber desaparecido.

¿Te has ido ya, Inoue?

Tropezó y cayó sobre el suelo, tan sólo a centímetros de la mano inerte de Inoue. Su herida sangraba otra vez y el jodido dolor volvía y no podía levantarse.

Mierda.

_¿Por qué ahora, cuando quiero alcanzarte?_

Movió su brazo, tratando de alcanzar su mano.

_Tú sabes, Inoue. No sé por qué pero hoy todo se veía tan brillante._

Unos centímetros más y logró tomar su mano.

_Y todo estaba tan cálido._

―Hey, Inoue ―dijo apenas. Su vista se volvió borrosa―. ¿De verdad te estás yendo a un lugar donde no puedo salvarte?

Pero Inoue no respondió.

_Y tú estabas allí. Estabas allí, Inoue._

_Pero no sé por qué._

―Pequeña tonta ―dijo, cerrando los ojos―. No me esperaste.

_Lo siento, Inoue. _

_Todo se veía tan brillante._

_Pero yo no estaba mirando la luz._

―No esperaste por mí ―repitió, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a fluir―. Y ahora no puedo alcanzarte.

_Lo siento tanto, Inoue._

_Hoy, por alguna extraña razón, no estaba mirando la luz._

_No sé por qué_

_Por alguna maldita razón_

_No te estaba mirando._

_ A ti._

**Fin**.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¿Ven que es todo más cursi en español?

Ojalá hayan pasado un año nuevo cool.

Saludos :3


End file.
